


Hope Dangling By A String

by KyeAbove



Series: Retail Worker Joey [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Later, Joey only had fleeting memories of the man. But Joey would always remember his striking blue eyes. Even with not a name to call him, Joey will always remember him kindly.





	Hope Dangling By A String

Joey met the blue eyed man ten minutes to close. He was halfway through his usual clean up, when he noticed _him_ looking upset and ashamed. The store had been nearly free of customers, surprising for how close to close it was. Usually shoppers chose the most inconvenient time to shop.

“Hello. Can I help you?” Joey asked, in his practiced customer service voice. The man stopped, mildly startled, looking up at Joey, and smiled awkwardly.

Joey hoped he wasn’t blushing, because if he was, that would be the worst thing. This man was far out of his league, but Joey couldn’t help but be entranced. The man had very blue eyes, and while Joey usually found blue eyes distressing, they looked perfect with this man’s red hair, and light freckles, and his cute smile. He seemed too good to be true.

“I’m so sorry. Can I get a change room?” The man held up his items. Jackets and t-shirts, and a pair of boots.

“Yes! Of course. How many items?”

“Six. Again, I’m so sorry. I’m a waiter. I know what it’s like when people come in ten minutes to closing, but I just got off my shift, and I don’t have time in the next days to shop.”

“No apology needed. I totally get it.” Joey said, grinning. The man’s ashamed smile grew more genuine, and looked like he wanted to say more, but his desperation to not inconvenience the workers more quickly drove him into the changing room Joey unlocked.

Even with the man not in sight, Joey felt light headed and happy, and _damn,_ he’d seen attractive customers before, but this was the first one that he actually felt _something_ for. He was apologetic. He understood the stress. He seemed kind. Was this what they called love at first sight?

Joey didn’t hang around, even though a large part of him wanted to. He still hadn’t finished cleaning up, and he didn’t want his ride to wait. If he was lucky, that man would stop by on his way out to chat, if briefly.

He didn’t turn up. Maybe Joey had turned around just as he was leaving. Maybe he missed a chance.

And that man was still on his mind months later, with no other sign of him, but at least Joey could say the blue eyed beauty had brightened his life just a little that day, if nothing else.


End file.
